The Couple
by FeelingMyself
Summary: Miroku and Sango, owners of a very prestigeous company has supposedly fallen out with one another. But now as they are framed for a business scam, to get away from the police, they have taken refuge in a tavern, is this the end or will love blossom?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, Any resemblance to any already published story is purely coincidental.

SO here I am again! New story! And this is my Christmas and New Year's gift to you guys. (So please gift me by reviewing in return) Leaving my obsession of the Sess-Kagura pairing I thought of write this up with Miroku and Sango. I even thought that the fact that I thought about and wrote it simultaneously in about one and a half hours is quite impressive! Anyway, Enjoy!

**

* * *

The Couple**

"I am the chairman of this company, and whatever I decide is final!!" barked an angry Sango, banging the conference table before her.

"You only own 35% of the total stakes so don't be so full of yourself. I own about 30%, and me teaming up with Inuyasha is going to take it up to 50%. If I want I can veto anything you say." came an angry yet contained reply from Miroku who was sitting just opposite to her. The tension in the conference room was reaching it's peak, this was the fourth time in three months that these two, the largest stakeholders had fallen out with each other. The other members in the conference room were also tensed. This special emergency meet was held at the Tashio Hall. The differences had become so prominent that it was impossible to remedy it without some type of authority presiding over matters. And this was the main reason why Sesshomarou, one of their mutual friends was chosen for being 'that' pacifier. Miroku and Sango's company had been facing a lot of troubles lately, the shareholders were panic-stricken, there were vague rumors about a split, and there were even talks of a possible bailout by the government. Sesshomarou's organization on the other hand seemed unaffected by the ongoing recession, Sesshomarou was a genius perhaps, and he had handled himself remarkably well when everyone around him seemed to be losing their heads. Even though Sesshomarou hinted that he wouldn't mind helping 'The Houshi-Tajya Industries', the two owners were too preoccupied with insulting each other to notice. That session was put on hold as everyone headed to take a breather from the heated atmosphere.

"Miroku, calm down." cried Inuyasha following Miroku as he headed to the terrace restaurant.

"Why the bloody fuck should I? If it hadn't been for me this company would not be what it is, now she acts like she owns the place."

"Now, come on! You know she didn't mean it like that?"

"Inuyasha, sell me all your stakes, if she's gonna show money power, so can I. I will pay you whatever price you want."

"I don't even mind giving them to you for free, but do you think that's gonna resolve everything? Be a little sensible will you."

"What the fuck do you care for me or this company?" roared Miroku, "You have shares in both 'The Tashio Corporation' as well as in the 'Houshi-Tajya industries', even if one drowns you're still safe."

"Now I am really not someone who is gonna take that sitting but I know that you don't mean that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------At Sango's side-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sango, why are you doing this? Can't we all coexist like before."

"Co-exist! With him?"

"It isn't impossible!"

"Kagome, you don't understand, I can't go on like this, each day when I wake up, CNBC reports of a new rumor regarding us, people come up to me and ask, 'Is it finished', all I can do is put on a fake smile and reassure them, being unsure myself as to what might happen. And no matter what steps I decide to take Miroku always seems to oppose me, I feel sick."

"But it isn't the first time you two opposed each other in such matters, before, you two would sit and resolve your differences in no time."

"Miroku had been the biggest mistake of my life."

"That's harsh, after all, he IS still your husband, how could you say that? When you two got married you didn't have much wealth but you still managed to hang on and support each other, now just because of some disagreement over some business strategies, how could you do this to each other. You two loved each other then and I am sure you still do so now."

"Lets not talk about the past." And before Kagome could say something Sango marched forward leaving her behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------Second Leg of the meeting----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So did you two finally decide on the matter?" asked Sesshomarou in the same tone as always.

"I still say it isn't a good idea to place the bid for a company dealing in such an unpredictable sector." repeated Miroku.

"These are volatile times, if this works out we will be well out of our debt, and perhaps even beat this recession." replied Sango.

"There's a big 'IF' there."

"Can't you agree with me for once?"

"Can't you be sensible for once?"

That was the breaking point right there, "I want a divorce." shouted Sango.

"Who the fuck wants to stay with you anyway? You sorrowful and joyless bitch!"

With that, the session came to an abrupt end as both Miroku and Sango exited without a word, not even bothering to look back at each other.

"You think they are gonna be okay?" exclaimed Kagura eyeing her husband.

"Only time will tell" replied Sesshomarou, returning the worried look everyone had on their faces.

------------------------------------------------------------------- After a few days---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a bright and sunny day, but among the people related to the 'Houshi-Tajya Industries', a storm raged on. The two owners hadn't been on speaking terms for quite a while now, that had been going on for about six months. The once winner of the town's 'Best Couple' award had been daggers drawn at each other. They had even stopped staying together when Sango took up a house on the other side of the town. As the day had dawned it didn't bring anything optimistic with it. Miroku was sitting in a luxury bathtub in his home, with the morning paper, which flashed two pictures of him and his wife, one of the time he proposed to her on the new years day about five years ago, and the other when they were quarrelling in a press conference fairly recently, carrying with it a tag marked 'before' and 'after'. There was a pun as to how the so called 'Celebrity Couples never last'. Miroku had never cared about the various criticisms he had received before but this just spoilt his day. Slowly Miroku's mind drifted towards work. He wasn't really thinking of, or rather not permitting himself to think about his personal life. His thoughts slowly passed over to the various issues such as income taxes and others. The guy in charge of that department was a certain Naraku, and by some strange devices he had succeeded in capturing Sango's trust, she had great faith in him since he had helped protect her family during a kidnapping attempt three years ago. Infact so great was her trust that she didn't let even Miroku intervene in his activities, little of which was ever revealed to either of them. _'Better tighten the noose around him now, in these times one can't trust even his own wife'_, thought Miroku. To tell the truth even though Naraku seemed a bit fishy, yet Miroku hadn't bothered to look into this guy, Sango trusted him, and he trusted Sango.

--------------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile at Sango's-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It hadn't been a great morning for Sango as well. The sun shone with all it's might but it still couldn't cure Sango's frustration. _'I might as well do this and get this overwith', _thought she as she wentthrough the divorce papersfor the twentieth time. She had had it prepared quite a while ago but still wasn't too sure of herself. But she finally decided that she was stretched beyond limit. She banged the door as she exited, heading towards her car and towards her former home, not sure of what to expect.

-------------------------------------------------------------------An hour later…………………………………………………………………………………..

Miroku had just surrendered himself to the melodious tune of the music that played as his body seemed to be losing it's powers to the strangely comfortable hot water of the tub when suddenly the phone rang flashing Inuyasha's name.

"HELLO Inuyasha, I am really not in a mood to talk right now so make it brief." He stated, picking up the phone.

"MIROKU!!!! You won't believe this!!!!!!"

"Calm down man." said Miroku noting the tone of alarm in the voice.

"It's not the time to calm down, Miroku, GRAB YOUR STUFF AND RUN."

"WHAT?? WHERE?? This better not be a joke, what the fuck are you trying to say??? You sound as if the police are after me!"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, THEY ARE!!!!! The police ARE AFTER YOU!"

"WHAT?? WHY??"

"They say that 'The Houshi-Tajya Industries' has been evading taxes for the past three years, they even say that you and Sango have been funding local gangs who deal in black marketing."

"Very funny Inuyasha, I personally have been instructing Naraku to pay the taxes and as far as funding local gangs are concerned, I don't have knowledge of anything of that sort, hence that is quite unlikely as I know everything that there is to know regarding matters of the company……………..EXCEPT……….OH SHIT IT'S NARAKU!!!!"

"Now that you mention it didn't he take a leave from work two weeks ago? AND he still hasn't returned, meaning……………."

"He has made a run for it, Inuyasha, do something!!!! Shit, does Sango know about this?"

"I have tried calling her but she isn't picking up, maybe she has left her cell at home."

"SHIT!SHIT!SHIT!SHIT!SHIT, what about you all, aren't they after you too?"

"Well, we are just the minor stake holders so they just called me up at home and asked some questions, but you and Sango are the co-owners, so you two are the chief suspects. I think the best thing to do now is to call Sesshomarou, I'm sure he can think of something." said Inuyasha before hanging up. Miroku was hell struck, not only were they going through hard times, but this devastated him, he was usually calm and collected, but suddenly his world had broken apart. He lifted his phone to call Sesshomarou but before he could do that Sesshomarou's name flashed on the screen.

"Hello, Sesshomarou…………" he was cut off midway as Sesshomarou refused to wait for his answer.

"I'm sure you have heard of the latest development" Sesshomarou's voice was still calm but the fact that he was annoyed was evident, "If you two get caught, the police will stop concentrating on the others connected with the case, as they will believe that they have caught the big fry, leaving Naraku the perfect opportunity to leave the country. But if Naraku gets caught before you, I am sure that we can beat a confession out of him. So whatever you do don't get caught."

"How do you know about Naraku?"

"I had been eyeing him for quite some time now, I couldn't say anything directly as he was a favorite of Sango, but I did try to give you a few hints, but you two were just too busy fighting with each other to notice."

"But Sesshomarou where should we go?"

"That's none of my concern, just be grateful for my advice." said he as he hung up.

Miroku quickly reverted back to his original self and regained his quick wit, picking up his pants he ran out of the house, when he saw Sango's car coming his way.

"Miroku, what are you doing running on the road bare-chested." Said Sango, stepping out of her vehicle, but Miroku didn't allow her to continue.

"No time to explain come with me." He said literally pulling Sango along with him by her hand as he called a cab.

"Why are you calling a cab when you have a car?"

"Sango, you need to trust me on this one." said Miroku looking intently at her. His earnest look made Sango uncomfortable, it had been a long time since she had gotten such a reassuring look from him. The depth of his purple eyes which had once swept her off her feet still hadn't lost their magic it seemed.

"I want a really sensible explanation for this once it's over got it?" she informed him, trying to muster up as threatening a tone as was possible for her. There was something inside her that was prepared to go anywhere with him, even though she had come for a divorce, it was the last thing on her mind last now.

As a cabbie halted in front of them Miroku simply entered and asked the driver to step aside and leave his vehicle. "Here is a cheque, I am taking the cab, you go buy a new one." And before he could protest Miroku drove off with Sango, pushing the driver out of the car, when suddenly the phone rang.

"What is it Inuyasha?" said Miroku picking it up.

"You still haven't gotten rid of the phone? You halfwits, I could track you even if you hid among the mosquito infested forests of Vietnam!"

That was something which really hadn't crossed Miroku's mind, and before the conversation could finish he threw it out.

"Miroku! PLEASE EXPLAIN" ordered Sango, with a muffled look on her face.

* * *

Author's Notes: This was undoubtedly on of my best stories! However I understand that this first chapter may not be quite attractive, but don't worry, there needs to be an introductory chapter, I am definitely going to bring up the fun factor in the later chapters. Till then R&R.


	2. The Runaway Couple

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, Any resemblance to any already published story is purely coincidental.

[Repost, since it really got low hits I thought about reposting it] New Update, Renewed Expectations. Ya know I think there is a serious lack of reviews for this one. This is gonna get better I promise! Anyways, enjoy. Oh and if you can please follow my another update, Guns & Roses, I really think it's worth a read! OK, SO I AM ADVERTISING MY OWN STORY, whats wrong with that? So quit giving me those looks!.

**

* * *

The Runaway Couple**

---------------------------------------------------------------After a few serious rounds of explanations----------------------------------------------------------------

Sango was dumbstruck. Both had been quiet for the past fifteen minutes. Sango was ashamed and angry with herself more than anyone; it was mainly because of her that such a situation had arrived in the first place. She had even had a few brush ups with Miroku fighting for Naraku's cause, but what happened almost stripped her of all her pride and esteem altogether. Miroku on the other hand had always had the ability to handle pressure situations, after Sesshomarou it was he who everyone turned upto in times of crisis, he had often remained the pillar of strength during certain very serious negotiations with numerous high handed clients. Some said that he was even better than Sesshomarou at solving puzzling scenarios, whether it was sweet talking the client into signing the contract or bullying the local goons and securing a safe passage for their business, he had done it all, and he always had the favor of all the female clients, though Sango had long forbidden him from negotiating with some of them for reasons best known to her. Instead of the muscle power which Sesshomarou relied heavily on, he was gifted with the talent of charisma.

Miroku, realizing Sango's situation turned to her, "It really feels good to go on a long drive with you after such a long time." Miroku's face had a flirtatious expression, which indicated without a doubt that he had gotten over the trauma of the situation, "This almost feels like a date."

"Is that the only thing you can think of?"

"Well, I can't think of anything that could make me feel better in this situation."

"Don't tell me you deliberately didn't put on your shirt so that you can flaunt your abs in front of me."

Miroku had a great physique, he almost resembled a Greek god, and Miroku was well aware of that. "Well, to be honest you may say that I didn't put on my shirt so that I could flaunt my abs in front of women who would perhaps do the same for me!"

"Aren't you worried even one bit? We have no where to go, no place to stay, the police are after us, and to top that you don't even have a shirt!"

"If we weren't here, then we would probably be swearing at each other and drowning the company some more, for some strange reason I like things better this way, and to think of it we hadn't had such a meaningful and sensible conversation since forever, and to explain your last point, it isn't the first time you are seeing me bare-chested is it? Like it or not you are still my wife after all."

"Well then pull over at the next hotel we come across, we can't go on like this whole night."

Sango's suggestion was accepted. They even managed to get a change of clothes at a local couple's house (In exchange of money ofcourse). Shedding away their glamorous looks, they headed towards the nearest motel, which was nothing more than a cheap lodging for some traveling vagabonds, in a rundown alley just outskirts the city. It was obvious that it was the ideal place to go for your big night with a hooker. As they approached the reception a short man greeted them.

"So are you going to book a room on the basis of days or is your use for the room going to be on an hourly basis?" he asked eyeing the couple. Sango, who, having a very economical mindset immediately asked for the cheaper hourly basis. Though she was quite intelligent yet she was oblivious to the inner meaning of the guy's words. Miroku, however, immediately understood the situation and intervened.

"Sango, let me handle this." He said hoping to curb the man's misconception. "We are booking two rooms by the day basis." However his words brought out a stream of protestation from Sango.

"We don't have a lot of money to splurge, got that! Besides how long do you think this could go on, tomorrow morning we have to continue on our way." she barked at him.

"But, you don't understand!" said Miroku pushing Sango to the side of the room, "He thinks that……..yo-you're a……"

"I don't mind if someone thinks that I am a miser." replied Sango rather innocently, while Miroku dropped his head in defeat, the end of his sentence which finished with 'whore' remained inaudible.

"That's not what I meant, hell, just go ahead and do whatever you feel is right." He said acknowledging defeat.

Sango didn't pay any more attention to him, as she went forward and booked one room for 6 hours considering it was midnight already.

After leading the young couple to their room, the guy pulled Miroku aside, "So, where did you get such an item, she is way better than the local tramps." he whispered.

Miroku was at a loss of words, but however he felt that to avoid further questions regarding them it was best to just play along. "At a high school." He said recalling their first meeting.

"So you're not willing to tell are you?" said the guy without believing him, "It's not good to keep something like that all to yourself."

"Well for the time being, I do have her all to myself, so just excuse me."

"Do you need a condom?" said the guy.

A sudden thought crossed Miroku's mind, uptill now he wasn't really thinking vulgar stuff but the sudden mention ignited his basic instincts, he had been without sex for the last 8 months or so, partly due to over-exhaustion from work, partly as he still couldn't bring himself to cheat on Sango. _'Better stay prepared for all situations'_ thought he, as he bought a packet.

As Miroku returned Sango still failed to realize what was going on. She had thought that staying with Miroku in the same room after such a long time would really feel awkward but strangely in a delightful way she felt quite at ease with him. Now that she thought about it, it actually felt a lot better in that small hotel room with him than in a deluxe suite all alone. However, she tried her best to ignore these thoughts. She hadn't forgotten that they were at each other's throats just the previous day; somehow she couldn't bring herself to pick things up exactly where they left them. Miroku however wasn't too bothered by the past. He had never held onto the past, and was quick to forgive and forget.

"So are we going to share the bed?" asked Miroku.

The question startled Sango, she wasn't sure of what to do, but looking at the wornout condition of the couch she couldn't allow Miroku to stay there. "Yes, but don't try anything funny." She replied. To be honest Sango really wasn't afraid of Miroku's intentions, he was her husband still now and so he couldn't possibly 'rape' her in the true meaning of the word.

Miroku let out a sigh, perhaps he was expecting a little bit leniency, or rather a more flirtatious reply. But he somehow managed to put aside his immoral thoughts. But his sense of morality was better ignited with the sudden slap that followed the incident in which his hands 'accidentally' came in contact with Sango's backside.

"Come on Sango, it's not like I haven't touched them before. Besides it was an accident." He complained.

"If an accident like that continues to last for more than a minute then it ceases to be an accident." She replied rather sternly, "Now go to sleep."

-----------------------------------------------------After about two hours--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SHIT!" cried Sango getting up, waking Miroku up in the process.

"What happened?" he asked burying himself back under the blanket.

"The couple next door, they can't stop doing 'IT' for a second. The sounds are really distracting."

"Well that's what they are here for after all so you really can't blame them!"

"What the fuck do you mean?" she roared.

"Well, I didn't know you were so thick headed, but let me spell it out for you, this is a hotel where guys with raging hormones come with a hooker to ENJOY, if you know what I mean."

Suddenly the realization struck Sango, and the peering stares she received on their arrival and the earlier conversation became crystal clear. "YOU MEAN THAT…………"

"People think that you are a whore whom I paid a fortune to fuck." finished Miroku.

"WHAT?" with that she sprang out of the bed, "Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"I didn't want you going berserk and ruining our chance to get some sleep."

"I WILL KILL YOU……………………….."

"It aint all bad, they think that you would cost atleast 1500 USD an hour, that means you are quite a beautiful woman, you should be happy!!!!!" grinned Miroku, however it was shortlived as an arsenal of words were thrown at him.

----------------------------------------------------After a heavy quarrel--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango had finally settled down and realized that it was better that way, as no one would possibly recognize her for the time being. She was still a little edgy though. "But that still doesn't solve the fact that I can't sleep due to the incessant moans coming from the next room."

"I have an idea." beamed Miroku.

Sango gave Miroku a suspicious look.

"Why don't I make you moan louder in this room, that way the noise from the other room will obviously become insignificant, and to add to that after we are done I am sure we will fall asleep due to the workout." He stated with a sly grin.

"YOU PERVERT, even at a time like this that's the only thing you can think of?"

Miroku was a little disappointed, but still realized that it wasn't the time or place for him to be saying that.

"Just go to sleep." said Sango, pulling back the blanket.

Miroku didn't say anything else as he did the same. However he didn't notice the faint smile that emerged on Sango's lips as he did that. It was a long time since her smile had been so genuine and suddenly the world, which appeared to be going wrong for her for so long, appeared to be falling back in place.

* * *

Authors Notes: So how was it. Pls Review!


End file.
